


Странные танцы

by Omletto



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Display of two bears, M/M, Mockery, OOC, PWP, kinda UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Дикий тигр обещает зажечь истинное пламя в вашем сердце. А-р-р-р-р"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странные танцы

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на WTF-2015 за чудную командочку Beelzebub.  
> Бета - Изуэль.  
> Написано по заявке "Ога/Хидетора: на день рождения сестры Ога заказывает для неё стриптизёра... и это ещё одна из подработок Тоуджо"

— Сегодня я не дерусь, — недовольно бросает Ога и захлопывает дверь.  
Тоджо уходить и не думает, грузно топчется у порога — так что слегка подрагивает пол под ногами, — недолго тормозит и снова стучит. Ога ждёт его, потому что знает: от Тоджо так просто не отделаться. Он даже рукава закатывает, открывая дверь снова.  
— Я не за дракой пришёл, — виновато выпаливает Тоджо. — Я по работе.  
Ога и подумать ничего не успевает, как Тоджо протягивает ему исписанную бумажку.  
— Твой же адрес? — спрашивает он.  
Ога пробегается взглядом по иероглифам и цифрам и согласно кивает. Адрес и правда его, только вроде чинить у них нечего, да и покупать старики ничего не собирались. Хотя чёрт его знает, чем в очередной раз мог заняться Тоджо.  
— Тогда… Я здесь, чтобы скрасить ваш досуг, господин. Дикий тигр обещает зажечь истинное пламя в вашем сердце. А-р-р-р-р, — на одном дыхании бормочет Тоджо, стыдливо прикрывая лицо ладонью.  
Да нет, чёрт и представить не мог бы, сам Тёмный властелин не пошутил бы так по-идиотски. Только всё равно смешно до колик. На его дикий хохот отзывается сестра, успокаивает его подзатыльником и с любопытством заглядывает за дверь.  
— Что это тут у нас? — щебечет она, а Ога с хлопком закрывает дверь у неё перед носом.  
— Твой подарок, — невозмутимо отвечает он и получает кулаком в челюсть.  
Сестра с хамством никогда не поладит, думает Ога, пересчитывая языком зубы во рту. Сестра сама впускает Тоджо в дом, занудно расспрашивает его обо всём, а затем с визгом «Тацуми, угодил так угодил» отчего-то, вместо самого Оги принимается тискать за щеки Тоджо. Наверное, всё дело в той речёвке про тигра: Тоджо же и сестре её послушно повторил.  
— Пойдём, — зовёт Ога, вытаскивая Тоджо из лёгкого ступора. — У меня в комнате сможешь, кхм, переодеться.  
Он ступает на лестницу, только убедившись, что Тоджо следует за ним.  
***  
— Как ты додумался заказать своей сестре на день рожденья стриптиз? — спрашивает Тоджо, поправляя резинку блестящих серебристых трусов. Он так и стоит полуголый, уперев руки в бока, смотрит требовательно и сердито. Даже Бесопуз не всегда бывает таким забавным.  
Ога и так уже живот себе надорвал, сидя поодаль на кровати и наблюдая за переодеваниями Тоджо, а теперь тот ещё и крутым пытается выглядеть.  
— Ну она уже взрослая девочка, — отвечает Ога, немного проржавшись. Бесопуз радостно водит хороводы вокруг Тоджо, и, кажется, ситуация уже не может стать комичнее. — Не смотри на него, Бесопуз, а то заснуть потом не сможешь, — отвлекается Ога на малыша и снова смеётся.  
Бесопуз послушно забирается по штанине к нему на колени, но сияющего взгляда с Тоджо не сводит — понятное дело, все младенцы фанатеют от блёсток. Интересно, Тоджо тоже устраивает его прикид?  
Ога пристально осматривает его с ног до головы, словно видит в первый раз. Без одежды Тоджо кажется ещё крупнее. Он выглядит, будто вытесанный из нагретого солнцем камня. Да и на ощупь такой же, Ога помнит. Твердый и горячий, не прогнуть и не разбить, сколько ни пытайся.  
В ответ на его слова — а может, и на мысли — Тоджо крепко сжимает руки в кулаки, хмурится, но молчит, а Ога жалеет, что сейчас они не могут смахнуться.  
— Ладно, — сдаётся он. — Просто слышал однажды, как она хихикала с подругами на эту тему, а придумать ничего умнее в качестве подарка не смог.  
Ога разводит руками и зевает, прикрыв рот ладонью. Бесопуз раскачивается из стороны в сторону у него на коленях и с радостным визгом валится на кровать. Ога за ногу оттаскивает его подальше от края.  
— Когда звонил в это ваше агентство, меня ещё за гомика приняли: прочитали целую лекцию о том, что сексуальные услуги вы не предоставляете, — он кривит лицо, не поднимая взгляда, но и так чувствует, что Тоджо внимательно его слушает. — Ха, как будто больно надо!  
— Ты, небось, нагрубил нашей ассистентке, — обиженно заявляет Тоджо и с вызовом смотрит прямо в глаза.  
— Не грубил я ни разу! — моментально взвивается Ога. — Ты что, не знаешь, какой я порядочный юноша?!  
— Сыну своему будешь сказки рассказывать, — отрезает Тоджо, скрещивая руки на груди. Вид у него непреклонный. Вбил в свою тупую башку очередной бред и теперь даже слушать не будет, думает Ога.  
— Не сын он мне, — огрызается он скорее для проформы. — Да и с чего ты такой обидчивый стал?  
Тоджо упрямо выпячивает челюсть, но не отвечает. Ну и ладно, если Тоджо превратился в девчонку, то грош ему цена как противнику. Ога откидывается на спину и потягивается. Бесопуз тут же забирается к нему на живот и укладывается в той же позе.  
Тоджо с минуту топчется на месте, не зная, куда себя девать, а после усаживается прямо на пол.  
— Нормальная работа, нечего ржать, — говорит он  
— Сестра сказала, что позовёт, когда они будут готовы, — одновременно с ним произносит.  
Стоп. Что значит нормальная? Ога даже щурится, глядя на серьёзную рожу Тоджо. Может, его приложили хорошенько на днях? Хотя нет, это он по жизни такой.  
— И что в ней нормального? — поражается Ога.  
— Ну… мы это… радость людям приносим, — выдаёт Тоджо, явно гордый собой.  
И Ога снова ржёт, словно и не было никакого неприятного напряжения между ними. Теперь Тоджо снова кажется самим собой, привычно простым и понятным. Своим в доску. У Оги снова чешутся кулаки.  
— Нормально трясти жопой за деньги? — поддевает он, и Тоджо ведётся, резко вскакивает на ноги, растягивает губы в опасном оскале.  
— Повтори-ка, — просит он, разминая шею рукой.  
Ога и рад бы, да адреналин в крови вскипает так резко, что и вдохнуть не получается. Ога ссаживает Вельзи обратно на кровать, и тот на удивление не сопротивляется, только переводит возбуждённый взгляд с него на Тоджо и обратно. В груди зудит, и Ога растирает её костяшками пальцев. Он в два шага оказывается рядом с Тоджо, и тот порывисто хватает его за ворот футболки.  
Вид у них сейчас донельзя идиотский, да ещё и Тоджо светит своими трусами. Ога, конечно, не смотрит вниз, но картинки сами лезут в голову. Он сжимает руку в кулак и почти замахивается, когда снизу раздаётся радостный голос Мисаки:  
— Тоджо, дружок, спускайся! — кричит она — и как только запомнила его имя, поражается Ога. — Мы ждём тебя!  
— Чёрт, — вырывается у него. — Сам же говорил, что не сегодня.  
Ога разочарованно вырывается и отступает. Тоджо выглядит таким же голодным по славному махачу. Он мотает головой из стороны в сторону — Ога знает: пытается прогнать наваждение. Но глаза у Тоджо горят, несмотря ни на что, и Оге совсем не хочется, чтобы этот огонь погас.  
— А нам даже чуточку нельзя подраться? — спрашивает Тоджо, почесывая затылок, и Ога отрицательно машет головой.  
— Не в день рождения сестры, — вздыхает он. — Иначе она точно из нас с тобой пару котлет сделает.  
Тоджо недовольно причмокивает губами и молчаливо соглашается.  
— Главное — ты не потеряй свой запал, — ухмыляется Ога. Отчего-то кажется, что им удастся размяться, и Ога поддаётся собственному чутью.  
Тоджо лыбится в ответ.  
— Моего запала хватит и на работу, и на тебя, Ога, — предупреждает он.  
— Посмотрим, — подначивает Ога, и они оба спускаются вниз.  
***  
— Я с вами, — говорит Ога, твёрдо ставя ногу между порогом и дверью, которую сестра настойчиво пытается закрыть за собой.  
За спиной слышатся удивлённые шепотки.  
— Что? — отвечает он. — Да я просто поржать!  
Сестра опешивает, смотрит на него немного испуганно, и ослабляет напор. Следом замолкают её подружки. Видно, не так уж они и против, думает Ога, да и он мешать не собирается. Он даже не садится: уступает места девчонкам, а сам становится за их спиной, сложив руки на груди.  
У Тоджо уже всё подготовлено: попсовая тягучая музыка, показушная суровость на лице и ковбойская шляпа. Ога ждёт, что вот сейчас Тоджо начнёт дёргаться со стороны в сторону или имитировать езду на лошади. Но тот начинает лишь с плавного покачивания плечами. Тоджо прикрывает глаза и полностью отдаётся музыке. Ога никогда не видел его таким: обманчиво ленивым, увлечённым, хищником, усыпляющим внимание своей жертвы. Тоджо добавляет движение бедёр, теперь он изучающе щурится. Касается двумя пальцами полей шляпы, неспешно поворачивается спиной, и это выглядит неожиданно пошло. Ога подозревал, что ему придётся смотреть, как Тоджо выделывается, но все же надеялся после обстебать его нелепую подработку, да и врезать хорошенько. Пялиться, не моргая, на странные танцы полуголого Тоджо в планы Оги точно не входило.  
А ведь Тоджо действительно танцует, думает Ога запоздало. Не шатается, как медведь, не трясётся, будто в припадке. Чувствует движение, инстинктивно поддаётся ему. Завораживает. Ога трясёт головой, пытаясь смахнуть наваждение, и оглядывается по сторонам. Девчонки — все до одной — смотрят на Тоджо, разинув рот. Кто-то даже отчаянно громко вздыхает, и Ога жалеет, что напросился с ними. Нет, не потому, что боится узнать нежеланные подробности личной жизни сестры. Просто Тоджо сейчас показывает совсем не то, что Ога хотел бы видеть.  
В микс на записи примешивается более быстрый ритм. Тоджо частит, потряхивая задницей. Мышцы перекатываются под кожей, как огромные змеи, когда он извивается в обороте. Тоджо оказывается слишком гибким для своей комплекции. В драке он себя таким не показывал, и Ога чувствует себя немного обманутым. Он хмурится, наблюдая, как Тоджо гладит себя по груди, вытягивает руку вперёд и ведёт указательным пальцем перед собой, словно выбирает себе из присутствующих жертву. Когда они с Огой встречаются глазами дальше, Тоджо ухмыляется во весь рот. Резко и быстро. Так, будто только Ога должен заметить. А потом скользит взглядом дальше.  
Он предсказуемо останавливается на сестре — именинница всё же. Оге хочется неловко спрятать лицо в ладонях, но он упрямо смотрит, как Тоджо становится перед ней на колени. Он берёт её руку в свои и прикладывает к своему животу. Сестра крепко сжимает губы и аккуратно пересчитывает пальцами кубики его пресса. Тоджо показушно облизывает губы, и девчонка рядом касается его плеча, Ога ждёт, что сейчас все скопом набросятся на Тоджо, но он предусмотрительно поднимается на ноги. Улыбается ярко, словно косит под какого-нибудь красавчика, и кружится в танце от одной девчонки к другой. У Оги рябит в глазах, и он, не выдерживая больше, выходит из комнаты.  
Уже у себя, он слышит, как девчонки внизу восторженно визжат. Тоджо громко хохочет, и через несколько минут поднимается к нему наверх. Тоджо выглядит донельзя довольным, на щеке у него красуется жирное пятно от помады.  
***  
— Ну, как я тебе? — спрашивает Тоджо, часто дыша. Только теперь Ога видит, как он выдохся. Кожа у Тоджо блестит от пота, и он небрежно смахивает влагу со лба. А ещё у него стоит. И глаза словно безумные.  
— Как придурок, — говорит Ога и подходит к нему совсем близко. От Тоджо пышет жаром и адреналином. Ога хочет подраться с ним прямо сейчас, а вместо этого тащит его в ванную.  
— Умойся, — говорит Ога, кивая на след на щеке, и ждёт с полотенцем, пока Тоджо мыльными ладонями яростно трёт лицо и шею.  
Ога бьёт его под дых, как только Тоджо берёт полотенце в руки. Тоджо не ожидает и резко падает на колени, ловя ртом воздух. Ога опускается вслед за ним. Он с силой кусает Тоджо за губу, ждёт, пока тот опомнится. Тоджо встряхивает головой и ударяет лбом о лоб.  
В тесной комнатке особо не разойдёшься, но вид Тоджо, стоящего на коленях, с лихвой покрывает любые неудобства. Ога сжимает его член сквозь трусы, и Тоджо скалится, хватает его рукой за горло и тянется поцеловать. Ога отвечает зло и голодно. Кажется, они рассекают кому-то десну. Слюна смешивается с кровью, и Ога облизывается, смакуя.  
— Я же говорил, что меня хватит и на тебя, Ога, — самодовольно бросает Тоджо, забираясь Оге в штаны. Он достаёт его член и прижимается своим, трётся, прижавшись щекой к щеке.  
— Ублюдок, — только и шепчет Ога: сказать больше, да и просто в голос у него не выходит. Тоджо горячий, как пекло, все слова плавятся у Оги ещё в груди, шипят и испаряются, как капли пота на раскалённой коже.  
Тоджо сдавливает их обоих почти до боли. Часто двигает кулаком, задыхается от собственного ритма и роняет голову Оге на плечо. Ога накрывает его ладонь своею, переплетает пальцы. Они оба мокрые от смазки и пота, Ога скользит рукой по шее Тоджо, притягивая ещё ближе. Тоджо рычит, толкается яростнее с каждой секундой. И, оказываясь на грани, поднимает на Огу поплывший потерянный взгляд. Он кончает почти беззвучно, крепко стиснув зубы. Тоджо в последней ласке неспешно размазывает сперму по их членам. Ога дрожит в предвкушении, и Тоджо двумя пальцами сжимает головку. Ога взрывается в оргазме, вцепившись ногтями в его руку.  
— Кажется, ваше агентство не предоставляет интим, — выдыхает Ога по слову.  
— Это личная инициатива, — отвечает Тоджо, пожимая плечами. — В качестве чаевых приму хорошую драку.  
— Как будто бы ты в состоянии сейчас, — хмыкает Ога, толкая его кулаком в плечо.  
Тоджо падает на спину, раскидывая руки в стороны.  
— Я же уже говорил, — медленно тянет он, глядя в потолок. — На тебя у меня всегда хватит сил.


End file.
